Cosian
Cosian Species data created by TheSagaContinues user Serfious. The reptilian Cosians have a hunched posture and gentle demeanor that leaves an impression of harmlessness, helplessness, or even senility- but that could not be further from the truth. The sharp minds and keen senses of the Cosian are valued among adventurers, constantly observing and eager to learn more about the larger galaxy. The combination of an aged sense of wisdom and a genuine childlike excitement at the discovery of new places and beings casts the Cosian as a bit of a paradox. Any Cosian will tell you that they are simply taking each day as it arrives, and that anyone who believes they have learned all there is to learn is doing themselves a great disservice. Cosian Characteristics Personality: Cosians are calm, straightforward thinkers. They often only take action after they are assured of the outcome, making them masterful players of Dejarik and other tests of wit and strategy. The more active Cosians find work as detectives and advisers, using their analytical thinking to work out solutions to problems most are unaware even exist. Physical Description: Cosians are a Species of reptilian bipeds possessing beaked mouths, four-fingered hands, stranded hair, and a long, muscular tail ending with a tuft of hair. A typical Cosian grows to a height of 1.8 meters, and most male Cosians grow out a wispy beard, giving them the appearance of a wise old hermit. Age Groups: Cosians age at the following stages: Homeworld: Cosians hail from the lush forest world of Cosia, found in The Deep Core; and is the only inhabited planet in the Cosia system. Languages: Cosians speak their own wispy tongue of Cosian, as well as learn Basic at a young age. Example Names: Tera Sinube, Hela Rube, Liua Wuun. Adventurers: Cosians rarely rush into danger, and the few the take up the career of adventuring typically due so as Nobles or Technicians. A Cosian's thoughtful attitude also makes them quantifiable Jedi, as well as a few self-teaching themselves as Force Prodigies. Cosian Species Traits Cosians share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Cosians receive a +2 bonus to both their Intelligence and Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Cosians are calm and methodical, but can be slow to react to immanent dangers. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Cosians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Cosians have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: A Cosian receives the Skill Focus Feat for a single Trained Knowledge Skill that they possess as a bonus Feat. * Natural Weapons: '''A Cosian has a Natural Weapon, in the form of their powerful tail. When a Cosian makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapon, dealing 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. Cosians are always considered armed with their Natural Weapon. * '''Heightened Awareness: A Cosian may choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Survival Instinct: '''A Cosian may choose to reroll any Survival check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * '''Automatic Languages: All Cosians can speak, read, and write both Basic and Cosian. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Cosians